For example, a semiconductor element such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) or a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, a liquid crystal display (LCD), or an organic electro luminescence (EL) element is manufactured by performing a processing such as, for example, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), or sputtering on a substrate to be processed which is a processing target. With respect to the processing such as the etching, the CVD, or the sputtering, a processing method using plasma as an energy supply source includes, for example, plasma etching, plasma CVD, or plasma sputtering.
Herein, a technology related to a plasma processing device that performs a processing using the plasma is disclosed in WO 2004/068917 (Patent Document 1). According to Patent Document 1, a magnetron is used as a generation source of high-frequency waves when the microwaves are generated. Since the magnetron may be configured relatively inexpensively and further, output a high power, the magnetron is effectively used as the generation source that generates the microwaves.